Re-connection
by nakesnake
Summary: Medusa alive once again.How did this happen?What is it she wants now?Is she back for revenge or perhaps something different?Yes I know not the best summery but i am new at yways find out what she wants in my first multi chapter story SteinxMedusaxMarie SpiritxAzusa SoulxCrona
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people whats up well here we go my first ever attempt at a multi chapter story. Listen i would really like your guys review on my story about how i did on it so review if you can thank's!**

**It was night time in death city the only amount of light being te street lights. Dr Frankenstein was walking over to his home after a day at working at the DWMA and finishing some last minute paper work from Shinigami. Stein could not explain it but he had a strange feeling something intresting was going to happen soon. He has had this eird feeling all day so far.**

**"**_**Why have I had this weird feeling since morning hmm maybe i need to experiment on my self again to see if anything is wrong.**_**"Stein thought to himself as he got to his house and opened the door walking inside.**

**XXXXUnknown locationXXXX**

**In a room stood a beautiful women wearing a plain black top and pants. She was reading a book about the history of death weapons that was written by Arachne the spider witch."Aww my daughter always did love to show off what she could do and what she has accomplished."said the women.**

**The women stood up and started walking down a hall going to the single door at the end."I hope my other daughter those not mess up so much this time, she shouldn't since i had a personality altered."She opened the door walking in and there quietly reading a book sat none other then the snake witch Medusa.**

**Medusa looked up and gave a small smile."Why hello mother how are you on this fine evening?"Medusa asked her Mother smiled at her daughter and said "Why i am doing just fine i was coming here to tell you something.""What is it mother?""It is time for you to go and continue your life do with a much better attitude.""Oh i been waiting for this time."**

**Medusa quickly got up streching her arms slightly before following her mother down te hall and to a set of doors that led outside."Well thank you for bringing me back mother it is time i go finish what i have started with a certain someone."Medusa told her mother before turning around and walking away."Good luck dear remember we Gorgan women don't stop till we get what we want."Medusa's mother called back as Medusa left.**

**Medusa walked on and on and on continuing going to the two people she wants back into her life."**_**Don't worry my dear daughter mama will make up for what she has done to you, and you as well my love**_**."Medusa thought as she walked in the direction of Death City.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Re-Connection

**XXXDeath RoomXXX**

In the death room stood Stein along with Marie,Crona,Maka, and Soul."So what is it you have called us here lord death?"Stein ask curious about what is about to happen."Well it seems that a wave length similer to the snake witch Medusa is on it's way here now to Shibusen."Lord Death in the room froze at hearing the name of the witch Medusa everyon surprised that she is still said to be alive."What how is that possible I cut her with my Genie hunter when i went to go save Crona!?"Maka exclaimed."Its true Shinigami-sama I saw Medusa's soul get cut in half by Maka here."Marie said"She should no longer be alive it ahould not be possible.""Well then i suggest you five go wait at the top of the Shibusen steps and see who is coming up if it is Medusa see what it is she wants."Lord Death this whole talk Crona no matter how much she hate to admit it her mother was alive and coming this was very much hopeing she was wrong about the feeling she was having.

**XXXAt the Shibusen top stepsXXX**

All five stood there waiting for the person Lord Death had said to stop at the top of the steps and see what they want Soul was in his Death scythe form **(yes soul is a death scythe in the storie)** being held by Maka while Crona held Ragnorok"I better not die if it is Medusa or else Crona you are gonna get hurt"Ragnorok threatend Crona who looked as shy as usuall."But if you die would'nt I die to Ragnorok?"Crona asked confused"...Shut up."Ragnorok said after a moment of pause."Quiet you to"Stein said as he now held Marie in weapon form."We need to stay focused incase it is Medusa do if she is alive i would'nt mind dessecting her to see how she came back to life."Stein said a small smile on his face at the idea of dissecting Medusa stuck in his the perfectly white smooth skin against his quickly shook his head and turned the screw in his head to clear his mind."Something wrong professor Stein?"Maka asked."No everything is fine maka i am ok."Stein everyone could hear steps coming up the got ready and waited but slowly everyone watched as Medusa came up the steps with a smile on her face."Oh Shinigami-sama prepared a welcoming party for me hmm how sweet."Medusa joked"Enough what are you doing here Medusa and how are you back alive."Stein questioned."First of all I will answer the second question you see my mother is a very powerful witch she could be on the same level as the grand witch since she is she decided that she would bring back her loevly daughter do it is a one time thing also adjusted my attitude so that i am caring and not evil anymore."As soon as she said that stein checked her soul and to his surprise he could find no trace of doing anything evil just a very carig soul."So why is it you have come here then to Shibusen Medusa?"Maka asked after she checked his soul as well."You see i came to earn my daughters love again after all the things i'v done and well to also...""Also what?"Stein asked when Medusa stopped talking for a few looked away a light blush on her cheeks and grabbing her arm looking quiet nervous."T-to also come and earn you love as well Stein-kun"Medusa said to everyone surprise that it caused all the Meisters to drop there weapons on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Re-connection

Ch.3

Inside the room stood Shinigami with Spirit next to him staring at Medusa, Marie, and Stein."So so so Medusa-san you are live again hmm? Care to explain?"Shinigmi simply smiled and said "Well like I told Stein-kun my mother is a very powerful witch and she brought me back holding a tiny piece of my soul along with my other to sisters do she gave me an attidude adjustment so i won't be evil no more"She explained.

"Hmm very intresting very intresting indeed"Shinigami said. Medusa simply continued to smile standing very close to stein while getting intrested looks from said scientist and glares from Marie inching closer to Stein."Hmm i find the need to dissect you i am curious if i will find something new inside the body"Stein said slowly growing an insane smirk. Medusa smirked as she wrapped her arm around his arm."Please fill free to check my whole body you may be surprisingly pleased"Medusa said pressing her breasts into his arm.

Stein was not sure what to say his cheeks growing slightly red feeling her chest against his arm."Umm excuse me but do you mind letting go of my miester witch"Marie said Glaring at Medusa who just giggled."Ooh well then do you want to join us in some fun then"Medusa said winking at Marie who grew a blush."Why do i feel a strange feeling below my waist i have never felt it before it confuses me do i need to perform more research on my self again?"Stein said confused.

Everyone stopped and stared at Stein for a couple moments no one sure what to say to the mad scientist."On anoter note I belive that Azusa-san will be coming to give us a visit."Spirit said changing the subject."Oh yes i heard she was coming i wonder how she is doing ever since the kishin was killed by soul and maka?"Marie spoke as she wondered how her fellow death scythe and friend was doing."I am sure she is doing fine ,but I belive we need to discuss what we need to do with Medusa-san here."Stein said bring the subject back ignoreing the felling in his pants from earlyer.

"Yes yes yes indeed what shall we do to Medusa-sensei."Shinigami said thinking about what to five seconds he simply reaper chopped her on the head causeing er to hold her head in pain."Thats the best i could think of on the spot."He said in his goofy voice."Umm shinigami-sama I belive that was not nessecary."Stein said showing worry for Medusa as he look at the top of her head."Why do you seem so worried for her Stein-kun is it possible you have feelings for the snake who released the kishin?"Marie questioned glaring at the two of them.

"Immpossible I am positive i am unable to feel love due to my own personal insanity."Stein said as if it was gave a small smirk"Would you allow me to try and prove you wrong on that.I am sure i can prove you wrong on your theory Stein-kun." "Try as you might you would not get anywhere nurse Medusa."Stein replied."Hmm untill i can think of someting i want you to watch over are the only one I can trust to watch over her without her troubleing if needed you are the only one who can most likely bet her in a fight this I am sure of."Shinigami told Stein."Yes shinigami-sama if needed I will watch over the nurse Medusa."Stein said with a wierd sence of calmness over him.

"Shinigami-sama as much as I trust your judgement will it be ok to have Medusa-san staying with Stein-kun you know how much she can cause him to go mad with just words if she trys provoking Stein-kun causing him to go mad entirely like before!"Marie said worried for her meister and secret crush."Don't worry Marie i can handle Medusa this time I wont be easily pushed to madness cause of her."Stein said hopping to make Maire more stared at him for a fe moments before sighing and noddin."Oh don't worry i wont try to cause any trouble for dear Stein-kun"Medusa said smirking at Marie earning her a glare.


End file.
